Les friandises de Darren
by Xanco'26.30
Summary: Un homme malhonnête, un Harry drogué, une vente aux enchères et HOP ! Harry a un nouveau propriétaire ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi avait-il acheté son pire ennemi ! Que de mystères dans la vie de Draco qui ne semble pas si bien se connaître…
1. 1 million, 1 million cash !

**Titre :** Les friandises de Darren

**Disclaimer :** Encore rien à moi ! è . é ( bon à part Darren... xD )

**Rating :** Encore "M" :D !

**Couple :** Rien de nouveau -- HP/DM

**Note :** Pour ceux qui connaissent Okane Ga Nai, oui oui, j'ai un peu voler le début de l'histoire... Et pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, vous manquez quelque chose ! ( conseil : lisez le manga en scans, l'anime est vraiment moins bon ! ) Je vous préviens aussi, la fic semble un peu dégoûtante. Aux premiers abords, Draco est un salaud, mais ça va changer, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Oh et aussi, vous autres lecteurs, d'après vos appréciations, allez "décider" de la fin ! :) C'est tu pas cool ça ?

** Bonne lecture ! 3 . **

**- x x x - x.a.n.c.o . **

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Chapitre 1 : **« 1 million, 1 million cash ! »**

Des projecteurs fortement puissants l'aveuglaient. Ses membres semblaient tous engourdis et une pression robuste se faisait ressentir sur ses bras et ses jambes tandis qu'on le présentait. On écartait ses cuisses et des voix s'élevaient, admiratrices, critiques, des sifflement, des exclamations, des halètements. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ?

-Regardé ce corps mince et pourtant si bien définis… fit un homme en passant ses grosses mains sur le torse nu du brun.

-…fera ce que vous voulez. Parfait pour de chaudes nuits et…

-Il est à moi !!

-…le Survivant… c'est lui !

-Il a l'air appétissant ! Je me demande si ma femme…

Toutes ces voix horribles lui faisaient tourner la tête et jamais Harry ne s'était sentit aussi vulnérable. Il ne pensa qu'à une seule personne. Un nom.

-Draco… gémit-il difficilement.

Personne n'entendit. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite à la pensé de cette personne ? Qui était-il ? Mais qui était-il donc lui-même ?

-3000 gallions !, cria quelqu'un.

-3500 !!, surenchérit une femme.

« Merde, une femme ?! Ici ? C'est peu commun… Une fan numéro un acharnée peut-être ? », c'est ce que pensa Darren, étonné, en attendant les prochains montants.

-4000 !, s'écria un homme, assez vieux d'ailleurs…

Il était visiblement convaincu qu'il se taperait le héros du monde sorcier ce soir !

-Ta gueule le vieux !! C'est MOI qui l'aurait ! 5000 !!!, s'époumona la seule femme présente.

Et pendant que les enchères montaient toujours, un certain jeune homme passait par là avec sur lui, une sommes assez importante d'argent.

Il allait se rendre dans un bar pas loin dont il était devenu un habitué ces derniers temps, lorsqu'une petite bâtisse rose attira son attention. Il la voyait chaque fois qu'il allait prendre un coup, mais ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était de cette couleur. Et il ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement. Quoi qu'il en soit, son regard se posa sur une énorme affiche d'une teinte tout aussi écœurante sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

« Les friandises de Darren

Des sucreries de qualité dénichés

spécialement pour vous ! »

Draco haussa un sourcils d'incompréhension. Quel _**genre**_ de sucreries ce Darren vendait-il ? Il comprit directement lorsqu'il lu au bas de l'inscription, en énormes lettres moulées et maladroites ( comme si l'auteur était trop fébrile lorsqu'il les avaient écrites ), faites au marqueur :

« OFFRE FOLLE : HARRY POTTER !! »

Le dernier des Malfoy, la curiosité déjà piquée se précipita à l'intérieur. Son ennemis se trouvait bien là, mais il n'aurait jamais cru le voir ainsi ! Harry Potter était complètement nu et hagard, retenu par 2 colosses qui prenaient soin de mettre en évidences ses « attributs » sur une espèce de scène amplement éclairée. Le blond en fut choqué, mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut…

-Je dis 18 000 !!, s'écria un jeune homme « un peu » saoul.

Draco comprit rapidement le principe de cette boîte : vendre des corps aux plus offrants.

En sortant de chez lui, l'ex Serpentard savait qu'il ne traînait pas autant d'argent sur lui pour rien, enfin presque. Il l'avait pour l'unique raison qu'il en avait à jeté par dessus les fenêtres et que comme il ne savait qu'en faire et ne savait que faire, la dépensait dans tout et n'importe quoi, utile ou pas.

-J'offre 20 000 !!

-30 000 !

Et puis cela continuait : 40 000, 45 000, 50 000… 80 000, 82 000, 95 000. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui s'exclame fièrement :

-100 000 !

Le blond aurait pu reconnaître cette voix d'entre toutes : Théodore Notts. Un petit connard qui avait toujours tenté de le surpasser en tout. À l'école, personne n'égallait le Prince des Serpentards, mais aujourd'hui, il ne se démarquait plus, il avait même beaucoup perdu en popularité. On entendait très peu parlé de lui dernièrement. Notts, lui, avait réussit à toucher une petite fortune récemment avec son entreprise de Merlin seul savait quoi, en tout cas, le nom de Théodore lui franchissait trop souvent les oreilles à son goût. De plus, il ne cessait de se faire remarquer par la presse soit pour diverses photos outrageuses de sa personne, soit pour des actions commises sortant du commun habituel. Oui, Draco n'avait pas eu de source précise, mais il en avait entendu parler, et malgré lui !

Un jeune homme sur la scène attira son attention. C'était Darren. Il en était persuadé ! Il l'avait vu quelque part… oui ! Il l'avait vu dans un de ces journaux à scandales avec Potter. Il lui remplissait la bouche de sa langue sur cette photo, il s'en souvenait pour avoir eu un tel excès de jalousie ! Excès de jalousie basé sur le fait que Potter faisait pour une énième fois la une et pas lui, bien sûr !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jeune homme avait l'air d'un enfant le matin de Noël. Évidemment ! Il allait vendre le très célèbre Harry Potter et la somme de 100 000 gallions devait assurément lui faire envie. Son sourire énorme lui arrivait presque aux oreilles le salaud ! Ledit salaud se mit alors à hurler dans son micro comme un imbécile heureux.

-100 000 ? J'ai bien entendu 100 000 ?! Personne dit mieux ?

À cette remarque, Darren parut sourire de plus belle, si cela pouvait être encore possible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il posait cette question ! La somme lui suffisait amplement !

-100 000 une fois, 100 000 deux fois, 100 000 trois…

-1 000 000. 1 000 000 cash, lança Draco d'une voix forte et claire, laissant tomber sa valise qui s'ouvrit sur un flot brillant de gallions.

On n'entendait plus très souvent parlé du riche héritier des Malfoy, mais cela n'empêcha personne de le reconnaître à la seconde près où ils se retournèrent pour le dévisagé, surpris d'une telle offre. Mais lorsqu'il sortirait de cet endroit, l'on pouvait être certain qu'il ferait parler de lui. Il venait d'acheté son pire ennemi pour une somme exubérante !

De plus, Draco ne passait pas inaperçu avec son corps d'Apollon mit en valeur dans un complet noir finement ligné de gris d'une coupe impeccable, ses cheveux peroxydés ramenés parfaitement vers l'arrière, son teint d'albâtre et sans compter, son énorme valise de cuir ouverte à ses pieds chaussés de très coûteux souliers italiens. Bref le blond était d'une classe quasi palpable !

Darren ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle en tombe par terre. Merlin ! Il n'aurait donc plus besoin de cette boîte ? Il adorait ce type !!

-Et bien et bien !, sourit-il derrière son micro. Je crois que nous avons… un incontestable gagnant ! C'est le cas de le dire !

Draco souris de suffisance, alors qu'à son plus grand bonheur, Notts semblait totalement agacé. Il adorait vaincre ses adversaires que ce soit dans tout et n'importe quoi et c'est avec une grande fierté qu'il se rendit jusqu'à Darren, sur la petite scène.

-Tu sais pas comment j'peux t'aimer toi mon vieux !, fit l'animateur, s'adressant à Draco.

Il lui fit un immense sourire et, tout en passant son bras sur l'épaule de Malfoy, il s'écria dans le microphone :

-Le célèbre, le très beau, le très sexy, le très talentueux, le Survivant, le plus puissant des sorciers, mesda… euh madame et messieurs, le grand Harry Potter est maintenant la propriété privé du non moins célèbre Draco Malfoy !!

Un déclic assez impressionnant se fit dans la tête dudit Draco Malfoy : « Ah oui… le prix… Potter. » Le blond avait presque oublié ! Merde ! Mais c'est qu'il venait d'acheter son pire ennemi pour ni plus ni moins qu'un MILLION de putain de gallions !

-Et c'est tout pour ce soir ! Merci d'être venu en si grand nombre et revenez vite, car Darren vous dénichera d'autres sucreries toutes chaudes ! Au revoir !

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

À suivre.. .

_Alors, comme premier chapitre ? Ça vous donne envie ?_

_En tout cas quelque soit votre avis, j'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que la suite est pour… demain ! **:D**  
Et oui, si peu de temps !  
Il_ _faut que je vous aimes quand même ! :P  
En plus je me fends le cul pour vous -_- ( il est 2H30 du mat ! ), lol, mais non je blague ! x)_

_Mais sa me fait plaisir et je sais que quand on est vraiment dans une histoire ( pas que j'ai tant que ça confiance en moi, mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être aimez-vous à ce point ? **X3** ), on ne **VEUT PAS **attendre une semaine, donc à demain pour la suite ! **x)**_

_** .**x.a.n.c.**o . 3 .**_


	2. En avoir pour son argent

**Note :** Je ne pensais jamais faire autant fureur, mais en arrivant dans mes messages ( dont 24 nouveaux de ) j'ai été pas mal surprise ! é__è J'ai reçu sur ces 24 messages je ne sais combien de "The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert  
subscription" et aussi de gens qui ont classés ma fics dans leurs favoris et 6 reviews, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup merci ! ^^ Ah et à la demande d'une lectrice, j'ai activé mes "Anonymous Reviews" ( je ne penssais pas le faire, mais bon ! ^^ ) Merci à tous vous autres lecteurs, je poste déjà pour vous le chapitre 2, en espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier !

Oh et puis pour ce qui est de mon deuxième chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas, Draco va faire salaud, mais je vous le dit encore, tout va s'arranger !

_**Bonne lecture ! :) **_

_**- x x x - .**x.a.n.c.**o .**_

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Chapitre 2 : **En avoir pour son argent**

Harry Potter ne s'était jamais réveillé de si bonne mine ; il n'était habituellement pas très matinale. Il se trouvait dans le lit le plus confortable qu'il s'était donné d'essayer, il avait chaud, mais juste assez, le soleil baignait son visage et une légère brise se glissait sous les draps s'échappant d'une immense fenêtre entrouverte devant son lit. Il se frotta frénétiquement les yeux de ses poings et les ouvris tout en grand. Le brun s'émerveilla de la beauté de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais parut un instant inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu cet endroit auparavant ? Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Quand et comment s'était-il retrouvé dans une si luxueuse chambre ?

Il tenta de se souvenir, mais un long et intense gargouillis vint interrompe sa réflexion. Harry Potter n'avait jamais eu si faim ! Au moment où il allait sortir du lit, un plateau recouvert d'un gargantuesque petit déjeuner fit posé devant lui. Le Survivant releva la tête et fut surpris de voir un elfe de maison, poliment posté au pied du lit, lui sourire et lui montrer le plateau des yeux, les mains derrière le dos. Le petit elfe semblait gêné, mais il lui adressa tout de même la parole, puisque Harry ne semblait pas avoir de réaction.

-Mangez Mr. Harry Potter, vous devez avoir très faim !

À l'instant même, ledit Harry Potter avait un toast fourré dans son joli gosier. Le célèbre sorcier, tentant d'avoir un minimum de dignité devant un elfe de maison tout de même, laissa son toast sur le rebord de son assiette et le questionna.

-Je pourrais savoir où je me trouve ?

La chétive créature semblant réprimer un frisson, hésita, de peur que le puissant Survivant ne se fâche, avant de répondre:

-Vous êtes au manoir Malfoy, Mr. Harry Potter…

Le brun parut surpris, mais pas fâché, à la grande joie de l'elfe. Il sembla plutôt tenter de comprendre, de se souvenir. Comme aucune bribes de la soirée d'hier ne se manifestaient, il s'adressa de nouveau à la créature.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Et pourquoi ?, demanda Harry, un peu confus, se grattant la nuque.

Le petit être tremblant devant lui hésita de nouveau avant de lui répondre :

-Maître vous a ramené ici et puisque vous n'étiez pas en état de marcher correctement, il vous a installé dans cette chambre et cela fait 3 jours que vous dormez profondément.

-Trois jours ?!!

Le sorcier avait du mal à avaler cela. Même si sa Némésis l'avait vraiment ramené chez lui, il ne l'aurait jamais installé si confortablement, si au départ il avait déjà eu l'idée de le ramener chez lui !

-Étrange… Où est Malfoy ?, demanda joyeusement Harry, un malin sourire sur les lèvres.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Draco tentait de fuir depuis quelques jours. Il ne savait plus que faire ! Trois jours. Cela faisait 3 jours que Potter dormait et qu'il réfléchissait à la situation et la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit : fuir ! Il se savait très lâche, mais il n'avait jamais fuis devant sa Némésis. Il l'avait toujours combattue, il avait toujours répliqué, insulté, frappé, mis au point une vengeance pour chaque coups fourrés.

Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient tout les deux des adultes et les adultes ne se comportent pas ainsi. Mais comment un adulte réagit-il lorsqu'il réalise que son meilleur ennemi est son entière propriété ? Devrait-il le laisser partir sans un mot et tenter d'oublier cet événement ?

Non… cela était totalement contre ses principes de Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas humilier pour ensuite « tenter d'oublier les évènements », non, un Malfoy se fait humilier, puis renvoi l'humiliation au centuple. Bon, cette fois-ci, Potter était totalement innocent et bien trop drogué pour avoir participé à cet événement, mais… Il s'agissait justement là de Potter !

Draco eu un drôle de sourire à cette pensée. Sa vie était d'une telle monotonie ces derniers temps que cela était peut-être finalement pour lui une réjouissance. Il avait Harry Potter intégralement à sa merci et ce jusqu'à ce que la dette soit rendue ! Qu'est ce que les gens penseraient de lui si la seule une de journaux le représentant porterait ce gros titre : « DRACO MALFOY S'EST ACHETÉ UNE SUCRERIE ! » avec une photo de Potter nu portant un petit collier de chien-chien à son maître ? Non, Draco Malfoy, puisqu'il était son pire ennemi depuis leurs 11ans, deviendrait le bourreau d'un Harry Potter soumis. La raison pour laquelle il l'a acheté ? Pour lui faire faire tout pleins de tâches ingrates sans broncher, pour le torturer, l'humilier.

Puéril et cruel ? Oui, mais et alors ?

Draco s'amuserait beaucoup.

Il en aurait pour son argent !

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°

Harry, après avoir goulûment avalé son petit déjeuner, suivit l'elfe à travers le manoir. La petite créature était très embarrassée, d'abord car Harry ne portait qu'un boxer – troué au niveau du côté droit de son postérieur – et ensuite car il connaissait son Maître et savait de quelle manière il agirait face à Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Harry Potter avait le don de l'énervé, il avait pu en témoigner pendant les trois jours de sa « convalescence ». Son maître avait été si irritable, que la créature, seul elfe qui habituellement arrivait à supporté son caractère, s'était enfuit en pleurant chaque fois de la chambre du Maître. Une fois car il avait accidentellement échappé une tasse de thé, une fois car il parlait un peu trop fort et une autre car le dîné était « infecte ». Pourtant, l'elfe faisait de son mieux et respectait fidèlement ses habitudes pour répondre au mieux aux moindres caprices du jeune Prince.

Le Survivant lui, semblait pratiquement ravis d'être au manoir Malfoy. Il regardait partout autours de lui s'émerveillant de la beauté des lieux. Harry avait toujours cru qu'il ferait froid et sombre chez les Malfoy. Que les couleurs mortes de chacune des pièces seraient démoralisantes à un point tel qu'on en comprendrait enfin le comportement de l'ex-Serpentard. Mais maintenant qu'il constatait la chaleureuse et accueillante ambiance qui y régnait, il était très surpris !

L'elfe de maison réprima un frisson d'appréhension lorsqu'il ouvrit la dernière porte séparant les deux Princes. À sa grande surprise, son maître était confortablement installé sur son fauteuil préféré, une tasse de thé à la main, un sourire en coin mystérieux sur le visage.

Harry entra, une aisance déconcertante dans sa démarche, le sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune héritier, lorsqu'il remarqua le seul vêtement du Survivant, perdit toute sa bonne humeur et lui fit une grimace de dégoût. L'elfe profita de ce moment d'inattention pour déguerpir.

Le brun faisait mine de fouiller sa bibliothèque et passait ses doigts sur le manteau de la cheminée, à la recherche d'une micro-poussière, peut-être.

-En plus d'être totalement indiscret, tu entres ici dans cette tenue ? Tu n'as donc aucune pudeur Potter ? Où alors prends-tu exemple sur tes plus proches cousins, les singes ?, fit Draco, d'une voix dégoulinante d'arrogance, vieux réflexe de Poudlard.

Ledit cousin des primates se retourna vers le blond et s'approcha dangereusement de celui-ci. Il posa ses mains sur les appuie-bras du fauteuil et arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Draco, qui détourna légèrement le visage, tentant de s'enfoncer dans son siège, déposant sa tasse sur la petite table près de lui.

-Allons Malfoy, n'as tu pas grandit ? Tu n'as pas prit en maturité en tout cas ! Tu sais, nous ne sommes plus des gamins aujourd'hui, tu peux arrêter de te retenir si tu veux vraiment me mater.

Harry ponctua cette dernière phrase d'un rire lubrique et se pencha plus encore sur le visage du dragon.

-C'est vrai, que nous sommes des adultes aujourd'hui, enfin, de mon côté c'est un fait… Mais cela ne change en rien ma répugnance pour toi ! Et puis, c'est bien que tu sois sortit du placard, que tu te fasses photographier et que ce soit publié par je ne sais quels torchons, pendant que tu nettoie le fond de la gorge de la gente masculine, mais je ne suis pas une pédale, moi ! Alors si tu veux bien me laisser respirer !

Ces répliques venimeuses rappelèrent à Harry « le bon vieux temps », lorsqu'ils se cessaient de se battre et de s'insulter.

-Ah c'est vrai ? Malfoy est encore le pur hétéro qu'il a toujours été… Et bien si c'est le cas, explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez toi et que j'occupe une de tes chambres depuis trois jours, recouvert de ce seul caleçon ?, répliqua fièrement Harry.

Malfoy le repoussa brusquement et lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur la causeuse lui faisant face.

-Tu veux savoir ? Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te surprendre, mais je t'ai, en quelques sorte, sauvé.

Le brun arqua un sourcil, attendant la suite.

-Tu ne te souviens absolument de rien non ? Eh bien je dois dire que c'est justifié, j'aurais pu dire que c'est parce que tu n'es qu'un attardé mental, mais cette fois, la drogue y est pour quelque chose. Tu as été emmené dans une boîte nommé « Les friandises de Darren ». Ça te dit quelque chose ?

L'ex-Griffondor fronça les sourcils, Darren, il savait de qui il s'agissait, mais il n'avait pas de souvenirs concernant une boîte lui appartenant.

-C'est une bâtisse d'un rose atroce, si tu veux mon avis. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as été traîné là-bas par ce vendeur de corps sous l'effet de je ne sais quelles drogues et été l'objet d'une vente aux enchères. Ce Darren te …

-Ah oui, la lumière, elle était forte et tout ces gens qui criaient…, l'interrompit Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

Le Survivant se souvenait avoir supplié son ennemi, d'avoir voulu qu'il lui vienne en aide. Le brun baissa un instant la tête, cette pensée ne le réjouissant pas. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait presque eu pitié du jeune homme. Après tout, ce qu'il avait subit était très cruel… Et son cœur se serra à la seule idée qu'il ai pensé en profiter.

Mais à quoi pensait-il ?! Il s'agissait de Potter, et il le détestait ! Depuis quand un Malfoy se préoccupait-il des états d'âme d'un Potter ? Le blond, portant bien son nom, se jura de lui faire passé un mauvais moment pour lui avoir fait culpabiliser. Un Malfoy ne culpabilisait pas.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Je veux dire, ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi je me retrouve chez Malfoy Junior !

Ledit Junior lui lança un regard noir voulant bien lui faire comprendre de ne plus l'appeler ainsi.

-Tu as été présenté… ( raclement de gorge ) et les enchères ont commencées. Elles étaient déjà à 18 000 galions quand je suis entré.

-Attends, déjà, tu me perds !, l'interrompit Harry, le visage fendu d'un sourire malin. Pourquoi es-tu entré déjà ?

La question minaudée découragea Draco. Et il répondit du tac au tac.

-Curiosité oblige. Il faut me comprendre, je ne vois pas mon meilleur ennemi pendant presque 3 ans et là tout bonnement, je vois par hasard son nom écrit en gros sur une affiche rose bonbon à coté des mots « offre folle », il fallait que j'aille voir !

Satisfait de sa réponse, Draco contempla le visage blasé de Harry.

-Et tu te trouves drôle là ? En tout cas, tu pourras plus jamais me faire le coup de « pour moi c'est clair, je suis devenu un adulte » !

Le blond marmonna un truc du genre : « J'agis et je parle de telle manière à ce que l'on se comprenne, espèce d'idiot congénital ! »

-Bon, on passe, qu'est ce qui est arrivé ensuite, qui m'a acheté finalement ?

Bien sûr, Harry se disait que si quelqu'un le possédait, il serait dans sa maison en ce moment, mais comme il était dans le manoir Malfoy il…

-Attends un peu ! Tu n'as… Draco Lucius Malfoy, **TU** M'AS ACHETÉ ?!!, hurla le brun, très contrarié.

Ce dernier se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'avachit désespérément sur la causeuse, l'esprit ailleurs.

Draco savait ce qu'il devait ressentir, qu'aurait-il lui même fait si Potter l'avait acheté ? Mais Potter ne méritait pas de sa compassion, de plus, avant que cet énergumène ne fasse son apparition en tenue indécente, il s'était fixé une résolution et il était maintenant bien décidé à la suivre jusqu'au bout.

-Oui, j'ai fait ça. Sur un coup de tête bien évidemment, je penses que l'acharnement de Notts m'a fait oublier quelle grosse erreur j'allais commettre quand j'ai ouvert ma valise sur un million de galions.

Alors le blond l'avait acheté dans le simple but de gagné une bataille puérile ? Harry aurait du s'en douter.

-Un million de galions… Mais merde à quoi t'as pensé Malfoy ?!

Las d'entendre hurler, l'héritier monta sa voix d'un ton.

-Je n'ai pas pensé justement, parce que si je l'avais fais, je t'aurais laissé crever dans ce trou avec le plus offrant des maniaques qui s'y trouvaient !

Il avait craché cette phrase avec tant de mépris qu'Harry ne put en être que touché, ce que le blond ne remarqua pas.

-Et au fait j'y pense, il y avait une coupure de journal, que je garde encore d'ailleurs, qui disait qu'apparemment, tu as perdu une bonne partie de ta fortune, non ? Avec toutes les conneries que tu as pu faire pendant que tu te croyais tout permis, étant le roi des sorciers, tu as pratiquement tout perdu. Ta famille, même si le Lord Noir s'en était déjà pas mal occupé, tes amis, ton argent, il te restes quoi maintenant ? Tu sais comment j'appelle les gens qui sont à ce stade Potter ? Des déchets ! Et tu sais ce que les déchets font régler l'énorme dette qu'ils me doivent ?

Harry, qui avait honteusement baisé la tête pendant ce sermon horrible, la releva vers Malfoy, désormais Maître. Drago lui fit signe d'approcher et lui précisa qu'il le ferait à quatre pattes. Le « déchet » hésita, puis se résigna, docile il se rendit vers son nouveau père à quatre pattes.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils font, les déchets ?, redemanda Draco, d'une voix mielleuse.

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, le Prince de glace lui abaissa brutalement la tête sur ses chaussures et s'exclama, majestueux comme jamais :

-Ils lèchent mes pieds !

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Le Survivant fulminait lorsqu'il entra dans sa désormais chambre. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte ! Jamais il n'avait été autant humilié ! Il avait l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à revivre la pire des périodes de sa vie : Poudlard. Les gens avaient du mal à croire qu'Harry avait réellement détesté ses études. Ils se disaient sans doute tous qu'il avait tout pour lui dans cette célèbre école de sorcellerie. La popularité due à son titre de Survivant, des tonnes d'amis, même s'il avait eu très peu de vrai amis, des prétendantes à la pelle, ce qui était totalement faux puisque le jeune Potter était pédé comme un phoque.

Tout cela n'était qu'apparences. Il y avait aussi Voldemort qui avait été un véritable boulet dans sa vie d'adolescent, mais il y avait vécu quelque chose de bien pire. Harry avait découvert que la crainte de la mort n'égalait en rien la crainte de se faire briser le cœur.

L'ex-prince des Griffondor gardait depuis très longtemps un secret dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Ce secret fut un jour tellement douloureux, qu'Harry le laissa à Poudlard en quittant l'école.

Et aujourd'hui, une ambiance semblable à celle de cette école maudite flottait dans les couloirs du manoir Malfoy.

Il allait en manger plein la gueule.

Malfoy en aurait pour son argent.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

_À suivre . .._

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? Ça s'en va dans le bon sens ou vous dissuade de lire la suite ? À chacun ses goûts ! En tout cas, pour ceux qui ont aimé et qui ont soif de suite, je me répète en vous disant qu'elle sera là demain sans fautes !_

_Bizouus ! - **x** x **x** - x.a.n.c.**o .**_


	3. Le calme avant la tempête

**Note : **Comme j'avais encore pleins de nouveaux messages de pour m'encourager ( bon oké, c'est surtout parce que je m'ennuyais et que je travaille plus tard, mais bon .... XD ) j'ai décidé de publier tout de suite le chapitre 3 ! :D *** YEAHHHHH *** que vous dites ! Même s'il n'est pas très gros je vous l'accorde... é__è Mais, vous le vouliez tellement... Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir non ? :D ... OUI JE SAIS JE ME TAIS !XD...

J'espère que vous m'aimerez encore même après avoir lu la fin du chapitre... ! lol, vous comprendrez !

**_Bonne lecture ! :) _**

_**- x x x - **x.a.n.c.**o .**_

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Chapitre 3 : **Le calme avant la tempête**

Une semaine. Une semaine que Harry servait d'elfe au Maître du manoir Malfoy. Il lui apportait ses repas sur des plateaux d'argent, effectuait quelques tâches ménagères tel que changer ses draps, aider les elfes en cuisines et dans la salle de lavage, il repassait ses vêtements, les rangeaient et il lui apportait son thé ! Il jouait la parfaite petite boniche de sa Némésis, mais il se devait de le faire pour rembourser son énorme dette.

Par contre, il se passait quelque chose d'assez anormal dans ce manoir.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy y vivaient tout les deux et ne s'étaient pas encore tués !

Tout était calme. Trop calme !

Toute la semaine, Harry avait remplis ses corvés sans broncher et Draco avait été tellement indifférent à sa présence que cela ne pouvait être normal. De toute la semaine, aucunes remarques désobligeantes, aucunes critiques sur son travail, aucunes insultes… Soit Malfoy avait mûrit et lui de même, soit cela était le calme avant une tempête inévitable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le brun avait pratiquement envie de provoquer son ennemi seulement pour au moins avoir droit à une réaction, même si celle-ci troublerait le calme qui s'était installé. Mais il ne faisait rien, dans sa position - l'endetté qui est payé pour faire l'elfe – il préférait que Malfoy brise la glace !

Comme pour changé, l'ex-Serpentard ne répondait pas à ses attentes et ne faisait que l'ignorer de plus en plus lui semblait-il. Et il était maintenant prêt à avouer que son indifférence – Harry ne pensait jamais en arrivé là – était encore plus dure à vivre que toutes les insultes et les coups bas de Poudlard.

Il était assez bien payé pour une femme de ménage, mais cela l'emmerdait royalement. La monotonie avait réussie à régner dès les tout premiers jours. Et si cela devait se passé ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout remboursé, son séjour au manoir Malfoy serait extraordinairement long et ennuyant !

Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche et Malfoy lui avait demandé de lui apporté son thé à 19H cette fois-ci, laissant quelques brefs mots sur le fait qu'il aimait passé une soirée tranquille à lire le dimanche et apprécier un bon thé chaud pendant sa lecture.

Harry était vraiment déçu… Il ne pensait pas que Malfoy vivait une vie si lassante et soporifique, que faisait-il d'amusant ? De vraiment amusant ? Il était vrai qu'entre 18H et 8H le matin, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait son maître ni de beaucoup de ses après-midi, il ne savait même pas s'il sortait. Quoi qu'il en soit, lui, il s'emmerdait à mourir dans cette baraque !

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se rendit, un plateau distingué d'une vaisselle joliment décorée ; une tasse de thé, des sablés, de petits chocolats pralinés, le tout disposé impeccablement, comme un elfe lui avait montré à faire à son arrivé en cuisines.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Pendant toute la semaine, Draco avait observé son ennemi à son insu. Le Survivant semblait apparemment s'ennuyer chez lui, il avait donc tenté de trouver un moyen d'y remédier ! Il cherchait depuis lundi matin un moyen original de lui faire payé sa dette et il n'avait TOUJOURS rien trouvé de satisfaisant ! Draco s'était mit dans la tête de trouvé une punition digne de sa haine pour le Survivant. Digne de son dégoût pour cet être qui n'était déjà pas dans son cœur avant de tant se dégrader ! Ce petit con de Potter avait tout eu pour lui dans la vie ! Il n'avait pas eu de parents certes mais il avait eu d'eux assez d'argent pour pouvoir en vivre sans travailler. Sa célébrité lui avait facilité la vie tout était organisé, les amis pleuvaient, les prétendantes aussi. Bref rien de si grave aux yeux de Malfoy, le seul hic étant qu'il n'avaient cessé de se battre et de s'insulter, malgré que ça ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il ne le laissait prétendre – son nom l'obligeait !

Mais aujourd'hui qu'était-il ? Une loque !

Après s'être débarrassé du Lord de noir, le Survivant était devenu plus prétentieux encore qu'avant et il se donnait carrément en spectacle à la presse qui ne cessait de publier des articles scandaleux sur sa personne. Se croyant tout permis, Sauveur du monde sorcier, Potter était devenu un bruyant fêtard qui se ruinait dans l'alcool, la drogue et la débauche des coups d'un soir. Bref, un déchet humain. Autrefois, Draco aurait pu lui accorder une once de respect pour son inconcevable destin et sa mission en temps que Sauveur si bien remplie, mais maintenant, il ne lui concédait que du dégoût et une inexplicable haine.

Il devait donc lui trouvé un ignoble travail, le pire de tous !

Qu'es-ce que Potter détestait le plus au monde ?

Ou plutôt qui es-ce…

Draco venait d'avoir une très bonne idée ! Il ne savait pas s'il apprécierait de son coté, mais il était sûr à 100% que Potter en baverait !

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

_À suivre.. ._

Oui je sais ! Je suis diabolique XD !

Il ne s'agissait que de cela ! Et oui, je vous fais languir en ne vous laissant aucun indices pour ce qui va suivre, pour les plans machiavéliques de Draco ! x) C'est bien tout ! Oui oui, seulement 3 misérables pages word ! xD

Je vous rassure si je vous dis que vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre ? :) ( même s'il ne comprend qu'une seule page de plus que celui-ci ? XD )

Ahh je vous aime quand même et merci de lire et aussi à ceux qui commentent ! :) - x x x -

_x.a.n.c.**o .**_


	4. Le sale boulot

**Note : **Et oui le chapitre 4 ! :D Auquel j'ai apporté de lègères modifications... **DONC** ! Il s'étend maintenant sur 5 pages word x) ! Je blague, 4 pages et 3 lignes ! loll XD Mais bon, ce chapitre est la clé de l'énigme qui était pour nos fervents lecteurs se languissant de la suite : " Quelle était donc cette punition maléfique si cherchée que Draco avait **ENFIN **trouvé ? "  
Bon d'accord, j'écris pour écrire... et j'ai finis oui ouii ! XD  
Et oui je sais, j'aurais pu mettre ces deux cours chapitres ensembles au lieux de vous faire attendre, mais..  
Ahh vous devez me comprendre, c'est amusant de se faire désirer ! x) lol

**_Bonne lecture ! :)_**

_**- x x x - **x.a.n.c.**o .**_

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Chapitre 4 : **Le sale boulot**

-Potter !, hurla Draco du troisième.

En cuisine, Harry et les elfes faisaient la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il entendit pour la énième fois son nom de la bouche de son pire ennemi en cette soirée, le Survivant cru qu'il monterait cette fois pour l'étriper ! Il ne savait pas ce que le blond avait ce soir-là mais il était vraiment en forme ! Il avait trouvé **toutes** les tâches les plus futiles, **toutes** les raisons les plus stupides pour le faire monter et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Le brun soupira, rangea machinalement les assiettes essuyées dans les armoires appropriés, envoya son torchon sur le comptoir et monta le grand escalier menant au roi des emmerdeurs.

-Oui Mr. Malfoy ?, demanda Harry, exaspéré.

Son maître était toujours assis dans son grand fauteuil près du feu, regardant les flammes crépiter dans la cheminée au manteau si détaillé que les yeux de Harry se perdaient souvent dans les dessins incrustés dans le riche bois. Le blond daigna enfin le regarder et lui demanda de s'avancer.

L'ex-Griffondor obéit, restant tout de même à une distance respectable du Maître.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas satisfait de cette initiative et lui indiqua d'avancer encore plus près.

Le Survivant fronça d'abord des sourcils, mais se posta encore un peu plus près.

Draco lui fit alors franchement signe de ses doigts de s'approcher encore.

Harry prit peur. Que voulait-il donc ? Mais il s'approcha encore.

Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres du siège de son bourreau. Le jeune aristocrate se décolla doucement de son fauteuil et prit les mains de Harry, les observant attentivement. Après cet examen, il releva la tête vers sa Némésis.

-Tes mains sont abîmées Potter…

Celui-ci, ne comprenant pas les propos de son maître, attendit un propos approfondit.

-Elles sont rugueuses et ramollies par l'eau de la vaisselle, du lavage et par les nombreuses tâches ménagères que tu accomplis depuis ton arrivée.

Harry trouvait la situation tellement curieuse qu'il ne put être que méfiant envers son homologue présentement étrange, inhabituel. Où voulait-il en venir ?

-Tu sais, tu es très peu payé à faire tout cela, un travail si bas et dégradant. Le même que les elfes…

-Malfoy tu veux bien me dire qu'es-ce que tu as ? Tu me fais presque peur !, ne put réprimer le brun.

Le Maître haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-Je pense seulement que ce travail ne te conviens plus… Et je connais un moyen de rembourser ta dette beaucoup plus rapidement : 10 000 galions chaque fois.

Harry en avait marre que ce prince arrogant tourne autours du pot. Il expira impatiemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! 10 000 galions chaque fois que quoi ?

Draco Malfoy riait comme le diable. Il se leva, effleurant Harry au passage et se plaça devant la fenêtre, regardant la nuit noire et enneigée, la première vrai neige cette année. Les mains derrière le dos, la tête fièrement dressée vers la haut, il avait l'air d'un personnage célèbre et légendaire, une perfection impossible à atteindre, d'une dignité telle qu'elle semblait inaccessible.

Charmé, mais tout de même suspicieux, le jeune homme à la cicatrice s'approcha de son maître.

Puis, tout se passa incroyablement vite. Le brun fut plaqué contre le mur adjacent de la fenêtre. Le blond exerçait une pression très forte de sa main gauche sur le torse de Harry et de la main droite, il le retenait sous les fesses. Il remonta brusquement sa main droite, soulevant le Survivant de terre. Ce dernier grimaça sous la brutalité du geste et se sentait dominé même s'il avait présentement une tête de plus que Draco.

Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents et le regardait étrangement, intensément. Harry était maintenant très effrayé, ce qu'il déchiffrait dans ce regard orageux ne présageait rien de bon, il se sentait comme la proie d'un prédateur entre ses griffes.

À son grand étonnement, le blond cala sa tête dans son cou et huma énergiquement celui-ci, lui procurant malgré lui des milliers de frissons. Ce fut pire lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Draco se faufiler sur son cou, près de son oreille, sous le lobe, le mordillant légèrement, laissant derrière elle un sillon humide et chaud. Harry avait à présent le regard dans le vague et avait extrêmement chaud, étourdi.

-Tu sais, que quand tu es sages… tu peux être mignon.

Le retenant toujours aussi fermement, d'une poigne extrêmement puissante, il déchira la chemise du brun en tentant d'en faire sauter les boutons.

Ensuite, s'en suivit d'une nuit tellement anormale que Harry n'y croyait même pas. Draco lui avait littéralement mangé le ventre de morsures, de suçon et même de baisers brûlants. Il l'avait rapidement transporté dans la pièce voisine et jeté sur le lit, arrachant tout aussi férocement le pantalon de son ennemi. Il avait marqué tout le corps de petites blessures et l'avait pénétré brutalement sans aucunes préparations. Harry avait eu mal, il criait, se débattait, pleurait, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été aussi en colère de sa vie. Et c'est en regardant son visage tordu par la douleur et inondé de larmes que Draco Malfoy souilla le corps du héros du monde sorcier…

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Harry Potter ne s'était jamais levé aussi mal en point depuis 3 ans. Son corps semblait crier la souffrance. Il se sentait engourdis et faible. Ses membres le faisait souffrir et sa chair était marquée par les dents et la bouche de son pire ennemi.

-Alors Potter, on est pas content ? Tu viens de faire 10 000 galions et t'as pas eu grand chose a faire ! J'ai tout fais le boulot tu devrais avoir bonne mine de si bon matin !, fit cruellement son maître, au dessus de lui, le regardant de haut.

Le Survivant avait tellement honte que même sa nudité abîmée ne le gênait pas. Il envoya son regard le plus noir pour l'impitoyable prince du manoir et, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, de sa personne. Le blond pour sa part lui jeta un regard satisfait et amusé.

-Pas facile d'être ma pute Potter ?

Les traits de son visage se contractèrent, sa bouche entrouverte réprimant un gémissement de douleur. Harry écoutait à peine Malfoy, même si le mot « pute » l'avait fait tiquer.

-Moi j'ai pourtant a-do-ré ! Si tu veux savoir, je n'avait jamais eu un tel orgasme avant hier soir et je ne pensais jamais y prendre autant plaisir, surtout avec toi ! Voir ton visage si suppliant, larmoyant et tordu par le mal, c'était tellement bon que rien ne pourrait l'égaler.

Harry eu un énorme pincement au cœur à ces mots. Il était si indéniablement touché par ces phrases que c'en était que plus dur. Il rassembla toute la tristesse qu'il pouvait éprouver et la transforma en une innommable colère noire.

-Tu n'es qu'une putain d'ordure Malfoy !, aboya-t-il, l'empoignant fermement au collet.

D'abord surpris, Draco se mit à voir des étoiles devant tant de haine, il le voulait encore… Les yeux émeraudes de son ennemi présentement si sombres, les éclairs qui y dansaient, sa voix sifflante et sa vulnérabilité. Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de se posé de questions. Et puis, il l'avait provoqué !

Le Maître se pencha sur Harry et enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant de nouveau férocement le parfum de la colère qui l'enveloppait. Les idées du brun n'étaient tellement plus claires qu'il ne sut que faire. Il frissonnait comme s'il aimait, ou alors était-ce du dégoût ? Il se sentait devenir dur contre la proéminente érection de Malfoy. Il ne savait pas à quoi son maître pensait, mais avait l'impression de se sentir comme lui, envoûté, envoûté par la brutalité, la perversité du moment. De la douleur sans amour.

Draco le prit encore sur ce lit, bougeant presque bestialement sur le corps meurtrit du brun. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne le blessa pas. Enfin, seulement à l'intérieur, mais c'est justement ça qui l'excitait. Son ennemi qui pleure de honte et de haine contre lui, sous lui.

Draco avait eu ces deux moments pour la somme totale de 20 000 galions.

Et oui, il en avait eu pour son argent.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

_À suivre.. ._

_Alors, c'était pas la bonne solution ? x)_

J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de méchant et de pervers alors désolé pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas d'accord avec le tournant de cette fic ( ce sont vos goûts après tout ! ) et qui espéraient peut-être que ça soit drôle ! XD Oui je sais, j'ai classé ma fic dans les catégories "Romance" et "Humor", mais vous n'avez pas tout lu x) ( bon ce n'est pas non plus un show d'humour .. ) ! Et pis de toute façon j'avais l'impression qu'en classant cette fic seulement dans la catégorie "Romance", qu'elle ai moins la cote ... x') !

En tout cas, vous savez quand vient la suite :P !

_x.a.n.c.**o .**_


	5. Si dur

**Note :** Ouais bah il parait que le méchant Draco n'a pas plu à tout le monde... Et bien vous serez déçus de ce chapitre alors vous autres !, lol, mais bon, pour la peine, je pourrais réviser le suivant ( Draco est gentil XD ) tout de suite pour le poster ce soir ? x) Bonn.. là je pense à mon affaire... Hmm... oui bon d'accord je vais le faire, je suis dedans alors, tant qu'à faire ! xD

**_Bonne lecture ! :)_**

_**- x x x - **x.a.n.c.**o .**_

Chapitre 5 : **Si dur…**

Harry s'était fait beaucoup d'argent cette semaine. Mais cet argent revenait à son ennemi. C'est lui qui faisait tout… Le Survivant lui était payé pour subir, pour encaisser. Était-ce possible de toucher le fond ? De donner tellement de soi qu'un jour on en devenait vide ?

Oh sa vie avant Malfoy n'était pratiquement pas meilleure, mais il se sentait très las de tout ça. Au moins il faisait plaisir à celui qu'il aimait. Bien sûr, bien sûr, Harry Potter était tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy, même s'il s'agissait du pire des monstres… Il l'aimait depuis très longtemps et jamais il ne l'avait révélé à qui que ce soit. Maintenant il appartenait à cet être qui le tuait chaque jour un peu plus.

L'époque de Poudlard avait eu beau être une période difficile, elle était un doux souvenir aux yeux de Harry qui pouvait voir sa Némésis tout les jours. Il pouvait le toucher, même si c'était en le frappant, il pouvait lui parler, même si c'était pour l'insulter, il pouvait le voir même si c'était pour s'ignorer. Ça avait été extrêmement dur pour l'ex-Griffondor de quitter cette école, quitter son ennemi, son meilleur ennemi. Et c'est ensuite qu'il avait mal tourné, il était devenu quelqu'un de bruyant, d'énervant, de scandaleux au point de faire la une des magazines de star, de dépensier. Il était même tombé un jour dans un enfer mêlé de drogue et d'alcool. Il baisait avec n'importe qui, faisait la fête tout les soirs, se donnait en spectacle. Il était devenu ce que Malfoy avait qualifié de déchet. Et il avait raison.

Harry versa une larme en avalant rapidement la semence de son maître tandis que celui-ci poussait un râle de plaisir.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Draco était couché sur le lit lorsque Harry entra, à sa demande. En montant à sa chambre, le brun ne pensait jamais assister à un tel spectacle.

Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis leur toute première rencontre, d'une beauté sans égal, d'un inaccessible charme et d'un charisme inégalable, toujours à la fine pointe, la perfection dans un seul être. Lui qui avait toujours la tête haute, son expression faciale, sa démarche et ses moindres gestes semblant tous gracieux et calculés. Draco qui avait toujours été à ses yeux comme une personne parfaite, impeccable, était pour l'instant mortel sous ses yeux hébétés. Un ange déchu dormait devant lui, ses cheveux blonds mi-longs épars sur les draps, son corps à moitié recroquevillé, calme et serein.

Harry n'avait jamais vu si belle chose et il n'osait pas faire le moindre bruit de peur de tout gâcher. Il humecta lentement ses lèvres et y goûta une saveur salée. Pleurait-il ? Peut-être, mais cela importait peu pour lui en ce moment si précieux. Le brun s'avança vers son maître à pas de fauve et l'observa de plus près.

Sa main droite, qui ne semblait plus connectée avec le coté raisonnable de son cerveau, s'avança tremblante vers l'homme à qui il découvrait présentement une nouvelle facette, une vrai facette.

Mais à peine ses doigts effleurèrent-ils l'épaule du blond que tout se brisa.

Les doigts du jeune homme furent emprisonnés dans la main du Maître et celui-ci le tira rapidement sur lui, d'un brusque mouvement. Harry ne voyait désormais plus que ses orbes orageuses et perçantes. Il déglutit et se sentit beaucoup plus petit qu'il ne l'était, étendu sur son ennemi, retenu fermement.

-Alors Potter tu pensais faire quoi là ?, demanda Malfoy, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

Puisque la langue de Harry semblait s'être fait la malle, il reprit :

-Je ne t'ai, en aucun cas, donné la permission de me toucher !

Il marqua une pause, baissant son regard vers un endroit qu'il convoitait avant de s'assoupir tout à l'heure, un sourire pervers fendants son visage. Le brun prit peur, comme à chaque fois, mais ne fit que baisser la tête.

-Moi par contre… J'en ai le droit, n'est-ce pas 'Ryry ?, minauda-t-il dangereusement, relevant de nouveau ses yeux vers l'intéressé.

Les sourcils de « 'Ryry » se contractèrent, complétant le tableau de sa tristesse. Ceci fit rire Malfoy qui passait déjà sa main entre leur deux corps.

Elle se posa directement sur son entrejambe et Harry frissonna, aussi dégoûté qu'excité, durcissant pour cette main experte. Draco le remonta brusquement sur lui, malmenant cette partie sensible qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et lorsque leur visages furent à la même hauteur, il le regarda intensément. Comme le brun fermait les yeux, le blond lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Ouvre les yeux Potter. Regarde-moi, et que je ne te vois pas une seule fois les refermer pendant notre échange !, ordonna furieusement le Maître, les yeux assombris de désir et le pantalon un peu trop serré.

Et ce fut de toute, la pire des expériences que Harry ait pu vivre depuis son arrivé au manoir. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point il en avait fait des choses ! Harry était devenu un personnage effronté, dépravé, grotesque et sans vergogne, pourtant, lorsque Malfoy l'avait fait lécher ses chaussures le 4e jour, il avait mit ce personnage au placard, la douleur étant plus intense et présente que le plaisir.

L'ex-Serpentard l'avait fait bouger contre lui, leur deux érections frottant l'une contre l'autre à une vitesse tel que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais été aussi durs. Et ils s'étaient défiés du regard tout au long de cette danse érotique et sauvage. Aucun d'eux n'avait cillé, même lorsqu'à l'unisson, ils s'étaient répandus entre leur deux corps.

Et c'était tout, tout pour cette fois-ci.

Ils avaient gardés leurs vêtements.

Draco ne l'avait pas prit, ni directement touché.

Mais ils avaient jouit comme jamais auparavant, sans se lâcher des yeux, même au derniers moments, assaillis par un plaisir inimitable.

Et cela était plus dur pour Harry que tout le reste. Harry qui avait du réprimer son envie de tout lui révéler, de lui avouer ses sentiments secrets. Qui avait réprimé son envie de l'embrasser, et d'y mettre toute sa passion, son amour.

Oui, en étant le plus innocent, cela avait été le pire de leur échanges.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

_À suivre.. ._

_Oui je sais, très court XD !_

_Mais je vous l'ai dit, je poste le prochain dans 5 sec ! xO  
Bon peut-être pas si vite, mais.... CE SOIR promis x) !_

_x.a.n.c.**o .**_


	6. Libération

**Note :** OH MON DIEU ! :O  
Et oui, déjà la suite, comme promit, je suis forte, oui oui je sais ! x)..... loll XD Mais bon voilà, pour les lecteurs qui n'avaient pas aimé le Draco méchant ! :) Régalez-vouuus ! :D

**_Bonne lecture ! :)_**

_- x x x - x.a.n.c.**o .**_

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Chapitre 6 : **Libération**

Il s'était fait avoir !

Il en avait marre !

Pourquoi se sentait-il si horrible et ignoble ?

Il devrait pourtant être heureux ! Il se fait rembourser de la façon qu'il avait souhaité et il faisait souffrir ce déchet de Potter, tout en se tapant les meilleures baises de sa vie !

Malgré tout ce que le blond pouvait se répéter, une seule chose lui venait en tête : tout arrêter. Cela ne lui procurait plus du tout de plaisir, enfin beaucoup moins qu'au début et il réalisait qu'il avait agit en parfait monstre. Mais son cœur se pinça étrangement à l'idée de voir Potter partir de son manoir, il serait si désespérément seul. Draco n'était jamais resté si longtemps dans la même maison avec la même personne. Et même si un lien sale les unissaient, il y avait tout de même quelque chose… En lui, ce quelque chose s'était transformé, avait évolué, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Le claquement de la porte de sa chambre le fit revenir à lui, Potter venait faire son boulot. Le blond se replaça nerveusement dans son fauteuil et essaya tant bien que mal de passer le même masque froid qu'il portait depuis l'arrivé du Sauveur.

Harry se posta devant lui, tête baissé, les cheveux devant les yeux. Il était nu, la taille ceinturée d'un simple drap et s'offrait malgré lui au diable.

Le Maître détailla son corps. Il était pâle et pourtant avait autrefois été si chaud et hâlé… Il portait plusieurs suçons, beaucoup moins violent que les premiers et paraissait plus maigre encore qu'hier.

Le brun remarqua qu'aucune érection ne se formait dans le pantalon de son ennemi. D'habitude, sa simple vue si dépitée lui suffisait.

-Potter je… J'oublie ta dette. Tu peux prendre tes affaires et partir, jeta trop simplement le Maître.

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais fut prit d'une immense rage lorsque cela arriva. Il ne l'excitait plus donc il était près à le laisser partir ?! L'envie lui était passée donc il oubliait la dette ?! Il n'était qu'une pute depuis 3 semaines et pourtant il n'y a que maintenant qu'il le réalisait vraiment. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, poings et mâchoires serrées.

Draco ne comprit pas réellement sa réaction, mais il se sentait déjà terriblement seul. Et tout de suite il comprit. Ce qui se passait en lui n'était plus si flou et étranger.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

-Non mais tu parles d'un con ce Malfoy !, cria Harry pour lui-même, les joues inondées de larmes, malgré lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'objet de tout ses sentiments, aussi contradictoires qu'ils puissent être, entrait en trombe dans sa chambre. Il avait une drôle de tête, comme quelqu'un qui vient de sortir d'un rêve, qui vient de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Harry lui envoya son regard le plus dur :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Malfoy ?!! Hein ?? T'es excité maintenant, tu as changé d'avis, tu la veux ta baise ?

Draco sembla pendant quelques secondes, totalement déboussolé, mais il se reprit vite et se précipita vers cette espèce de brunette criarde.

Ladite brunette fut interrompue dans son engueulade par la bouche du Maître. Harry fut si surpris qu'il en oublia de fermer les yeux. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire bien longtemps et repoussa brusquement le blond.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Je te déteste comment penses-tu que je vais réagir à notre **premier** baiser ?! En répondant ?… Non mais qu'est-ce que j'suis con ! C'est encore pour me faire chier ce baiser hm ? T'en a pas marre de tout faire contre moi ? Il me semblait que tu n'en bandait plus de mon humiliation.

Au tours de Draco de se fâché.

-Eh ! Je n'ai jamais fait tout ça contre toi !, hurla-t-il.

Harry en rit presque tellement la phrase du blond était absurde.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? T'as raison Malfoy, t'as raison ouais moi aussi ça m'arrive de violer les gens que je déteste alors que je suis hétéro et par le fait même dégoûté par la personne !

Le dernier des Malfoy baissa la tête, incertain de ce qu'il répliquerait cette fois. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser s'en aller de toute façon ? Il le détestait et…lui aussi non ? Ça faisait mal lorsque l'on se séparait d'un ennemi ? Si tel était le cas, Draco n'en comprenait pas la logique.

-Et puis en plus, tu m'as dit de partir, ce que je vais faire, j'en ai marre de toute façon de toujours me faire prendre pour…, continuait-il de se lamenter, bien qu'avec raisons, tentant de tout faire rentrer ses affaires dans sa valise.

Mais cette scène et ces cris n'étaient qu'un bruit de fond pour Draco, qui était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

De toute manière, il serait plus simple de le laisser partir, comme prévu avant que le brun n'entre – certainement pour la dernière fois – dans sa chambre.

De son côté, Harry ne savait plus s'il avait envie de partir ou alors d'attendre que le blond parle de nouveau, se justifiant.

-Tu as raison Harry…, commença-t-il et sous le regard éberlué de l'intéressé, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Je suis vraiment un monstre, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Et je pense… que les gens comme moi qui ne savent pas ce qu'est l'amour, ne devrait pas le vivre. Je t'ai fais souffrir pendant plusieurs semaines et seulement, en tout cas je pense, pour une stupide dette, je suis désolé. Je te libère de ce poids…

En finissant son discours confus – cela devait être la première fois depuis son enfance qu'il ne s'était pas excusé, surtout en pleurant – il se dirigea vers la porte et la referma rapidement derrière-lui. Harry l'entendit monter le grand escalier de marbre, n'étant pas certain d'avoir tout compris, mais il se mit à sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait ici. Puis, regardant pensivement sa valise et ses affaires, – des vêtements que Draco lui avaient tous donnés – il prit le t-shirt qu'il avait dérobé dans les tiroirs du Maître et en caressa doucement le tissus. Le Survivant souriait maintenant à s'en faire mal aux joues. Il jeta le haut sur le lit, à coté de la valise, et renversa celle-ci. Une pile d'habits recouvraient à présent le lit et Harry ne s'en occupa même pas, il se sentait si bien qu'il en trouvait cela étrange.

Il se sentait libre et imaginait déjà la suite…

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

_À suivre.. ._

_Alors, c'est mieux maintenant ? :D_

_C'est tu pas beau s'qui s'annonce non ? x)  
Et ouii, la catégorie choisie ( "Humour" ), enfin justifié, enfin, un peu ...XD  
Je vous l'ai dit c'est pas un show d'humour ! XD... Je vous l'ai dit non ? loll x')_

_Ahh mais vous devez être perplexe, la fin du chapitre est très vague non ?  
Que va faire 'Ryry d'après vous hum ? x)  
*** SUSSSSSSPENSSSEEEEEEEEEUUHH ***_

_... Désolé XD, j'avais envie de vous faire chier un p'tit peu en vous faisant réfléchir et de ce fait même languir... :)  
Mais jusqu'à demain, alors ne me détestez pas voyon, c'est pas très long ! ;P lol_

_En tout cas, j'espère que les excuses de Draco vous ont plu ! ;)_

_x.a.n.c.**o .**_


	7. Nouvelles conditions

**Note :** Oui je sais ! xO  
Je suis en retard et je devrais recevoir la fessée pour ça ( même si c'est à cause de mon boulot XD )!! Mais, je me dis que je vous ai au moins publié 2 chapitres au lieux d'un hier ! Donc, je me sens moins mal... XD Apportez vos chaînes et vos fouets... ! J'attends.., loll x')  
Bon pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'ai essayé de faire un peu d'humour ( je sais ça à un peu foirer ... é___è ), en espérant que vous aimiez !

**_Bonne lecture ! :)_**

- x x x - _x.a.n.c.**o .**_

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Chapitre 6 : **Nouvelles conditions**

Harry était sortit de sa chambre et avait gravit à son tour le grand escalier pour rejoindre Draco qui affichait présentement un air ahuris.

-Je vais partir, oui…

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Draco sentit son cœur se refroidir, plus encore si cela était possible.

-Mais d'abord je veux rembourser complètement ma dette !, dit enfin Harry, déterminé.

Sa Némésis le regarda curieusement, ne semblant pas y croire et tenta une approche timide, il avait pratiquement peur qu'au moindre faux pas Harry s'en irait en courant pour toujours de sa propriété et par la même occasion, de sa vie.

-Et… Tu comptes la rembourser en… ?

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette discussion.

Harry habitait toujours au manoir et Draco était toujours son maître.

La seule différence : les deux individus arrivaient à se parler de façon civilisée, il leur arrivait même de rire ensembles, mais rien de bien gros.

Sauf qu'en ce jour, Harry avait de nouveau droit à l'humiliation…

-Oh tu dis n'importe quoi, moi je te trouve trèèèès mignon comme ça !, minauda Draco, un brin sarcastique.

-Elle est vraiment bonne celle là Malfoy, vraiment… Je n'y aurait jamais pensé !, fit Harry avec beaucoup plus qu'un brin de sarcasme dans la voix.

Le blond lui sourit et s'en approcha.

Harry rougit sans comprendre pourquoi. Il se regarda brièvement. Il portait une robe de servante assez courte… Il se tenait maladroitement sur des talons hauts ( malgré cela il ne dépassait pas encore Malfoy ! ) et comme la cerise sur un gâteau, il ne la voyait pas mais la savait bel et bien sur sa tête, était coiffé d'une petite boucle. Tout l'ensemble, pratiquement un déshabillé, était noir et à l'instant Draco ne semblait plus sarcastique…

-Tu vas me servir mon thé avec cette tenue ?, demanda le blond, moqueur, même si Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un ordre, d'une nouvelle règle, une nouvelle condition.

Le brun gémit de mécontentement, mais changea brusquement d'expression. Il plissa ses beaux yeux et le regarda avec toute l'impertinence dont il pouvait disposé, un sourire en coin.

-Il me semblait que Mr. Draco Malfoy… à moins qu'il n'apprécie pas ma vue, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas, ne serait jamais une pédale ? Aurait-il changé de préférences ? Parce que sérieusement, je vous trouves assez pervers !

À Draco de sembler gêné. Mais il ne le montra pas longtemps, répliquant avec mauvaise habitude :

-C'est pas pareil Potter, je ne te désire pas, je veux seulement te faire payé un peu !

Harry fronça des sourcils et parut triste, encore ces souvenirs dégoûtants qui revenait : son humiliation, le viol de sa personne, ses larmes. Il baissa la tête et Draco se sentit soudainement très mal, il sentait le besoin de s'excuser, ce qui n'était pas normal, mais il l'avait bien fait une fois, et une bonne, alors pourquoi ne le referait-il pas pour cet être d'exception ? Il causait tant de problème en lui qu'il ne savait comment réellement agir en terrains dangereux comme celui-ci, mais il se racheta plus rapidement cette fois :

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais dire ça, je m'en veux tellement, alors je n'avais pas à te rappeler ce qui s'est passé, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Harry, sa joie soudainement ravivée, inexplicablement pour Draco, facilement pour lui qui aimait tellement cette personne froide, découvrant ses côtés plus chauds, releva la tête, souriant. Il se reprit, il s'agissait tout de même de son ennemi - ex ? – et le regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux, prenant une voix de gamine :

-KYAA !! Draco tu es trop chou lorsque tu t'excuses !

Le blond, désespéré par l'attitude de son homologue dingue, soupira, tout de même soulagé de ne pas l'avoir trop blessé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Potter était bizarre oui – mais il était gay alors… - mais à lui, que lui arrivait-il ?

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais autant rit de toute sa vie, il en était certain !

Harry, comme à son habitude, était venu, toujours travesti, lui servir son thé de l'après-midi, mais quelque chose de différent se produisit cette fois-ci.

Pour sa part, le brun n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé.

En se penchant – oui les talons étaient très très hauts – pour verser le thé dans la petite tasse que tenait Draco, il avait été stoppé net par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé.

Il s'agissait d'un regard attentif, observateur, tout en étant irrésistiblement mignon. Il avait suivit chacun de ses mouvements, jusqu'au moindre froissement de sa petite robe et cela avait extrêmement gêné le Survivant. Alors qu'il semblait hypnotisé par les prunelles grises de son nouvel ami, Harry ne réalisa pas que le liquide brûlant coulait encore du bec verseur de la théière. Il s'était alors répandu jusque sur le sol et avec son adresse innée, le brun glissa et se retrouva les fesses directement sur la flaque de la boisson fumante au sol ! Et il ne pu réprimer le cri aigu qui sortit de sa bouche.

Vous imaginez la suite… Draco se marrait à en pleurer.

-Ta culotte… est-elle mouillée Potter ?, tenta-t-il de dire entre deux rires.

Potter ne riait pas autant, même s'il était assez content que Malfoy Junior lui fasses enfin part d'un rire franc, sans retenu. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu et cela lui fit un grand bien, donc il ne lui en voulait pas trop.

Un sourire pervers se dessina même sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se releva et lui dit :

-Oui peut-être bien… Tu as idée de qui peut me faire cet effet ?

Le rire de Draco mourut dans sa gorge à cette phrase, même qu'il déglutit lorsque le travesti à la culotte mouillée s'approcha de lui. Il était trop près, Potter était trop près ! Et s'il s'avançait un peu plus, il pourrait sentir quelque chose qu'il tentait de cacher depuis son arrivée dans la chambre, depuis que des pensées loin d'être catholiques se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Harry se mit à sourire curieusement et se retira complètement de l'espace du blond.

-Ahh j'en ai vraiment marre de cette tenue !!, grogna Harry en tirant sur le haut de son « uniforme de travail », qui se recolla immédiatement à sa peau. Je peux pas l'enlever dit ?

-Ouais. Ce serait mieux, comme j'éviterai de te prendre pour une fille ! Non mais ça fait un méchant bout que j'ai pas baisé, faut faire attention !, se moqua le dernier des Malfoy.

Harry se retourna, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Oh et le voilà qu'il se plaint on dirait ! T'es chez toi Malfoy, des filles tu peux en inviter une centaine si ça te chante ! T'as la place en tout cas…

L'héritier vit que la malice de Potter s'était transformée en… colère peut-être ? Il sourit.

-T'es jaloux ?

-De quoi tu parles ?, fit le brun, incertain.

-Bah tu peux pas te taper de mecs alors t'es jaloux, non ?

Pendant un quart de seconde, le jeune homme déguisé le regarda tristement, puis il sourit faiblement, se retournant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et avant de partir, il lâcha peu convaincu :

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Le blond plissa ses yeux et arqua un sourcil. Que devait-il en comprendre ?

-RAAHHH !!!!!!

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en reconnaissant ce cri. Potter avait encore glisser dans les marches à cause de ses vertigineux talons !

-Trois fois cette semaine ! Tu veux te retrouver à St-Mangouste ou quoi Potter ?

-Oh ta gueule Malfoy !, répliqua avec pleins de répartie, un Harry qui ne se faisait pas encore à ces « putain de talons de mon cul ! ».

Un drôle de sourire se peignit sur le visage du blond, il appréciait vraiment cette chaleur qui régnait dans le manoir depuis l'arrivé de son ex-ennemi…

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

_À suivre.. ._

_Bon bon bonnnn, oui je sais, il doit y avoir beaucoup de fautes ( j'ai pas eu un temps fou pour m'attardder à ce chapitre voyez-vous... XD, mais bon, je suis tout de même inexcusable, je vous l'accorde... u___u ), mais j'espère que c'est pas mauvais au point de vous dissuader de lire le reste ( oui il y a encore quelques chapitres [ je ne suis pas certaine du nombre car j'ai du changer mes plans en court de route ] ) ! x)_

_x.a.n.c.**o .**_


	8. Explications

**Note :** Bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir dans mon cas ! XD Bon je voulais mentionner que ce chapitre est un autre changement que j'ai du faire ( ça fait déjà 2 chapitres non prévus que je rajoute à la fic ! XD ) pour que... enfin pour qu'elle soit meilleure... x) ? En bref, j'ai reçu des commentaires plus négatifs ( enfin si on veut ) au dernier chapitre parce que la réaction de Harry n'avait aucun sens ! Et bah je vous l'accorde cher lecteurs qui se sont posés des questions ! :P Oui c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête ni dans la tête des personnages, donc c'est normal qu'il manque un bout et je crois ( enfin j'espère, sinon je suis sincèrement désolé vous pourrez me qualifier d'auteur pourrie, je comprendrai ! XD ) que ce chapitre pourrait vous faire mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans la tête du p'tit 'Ry ! x')  
Ahh et oui je le malmène vous avez raison ! n___n hi hi !

**_Bonne lecture ! :)_**

_- x x x - x.a.n.c.**o .**_

Chapitre 8 : **Explications**

Harry était bien plus heureux depuis les excuses de Draco. Cela pouvait paraître étrange puisqu'il continuait de se faire humilier, mais il avait l'impression qu'au plus profond de lui que de rembourser sa dette à Malfoy le ferait au final se sentir beaucoup mieux. Il avait tellement changé depuis la fin de Poudlard qu'il ne s'agissait plus de lui, lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ai été ainsi. Et le seul fait de revoir Draco lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il devenait, de ce qu'il ne voulait pas finir par être et il s'était promit de changer. Cela fut très facile. Jusqu'à ce que le blond devienne immonde et ne le prenne comme son jouet sexuel. Il avait cru, en cherchant vraiment les bons cotés, que cela l'aiderait à ne plus aimer cet être froid et insensible. Pourtant, malgré lui son amour était toujours présent, seulement, son cœur souffrait davantage.

Lorsque Malfoy lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait plier bagages, il avait été autant en colère que soulagé, il voulait autant partir que rester et pleurer. Jusqu'au moment des excuses de son maître. Harry avait été si ému de découvrir qu'il y avait peut-être finalement du bon en cet ange cornu qu'il ne lui en voulait presque plus.

C'est pourquoi il était resté. Oui il subissait encore des humiliations, mais tellement stupides qu'il ne pouvait qu'en rire lui aussi. Il affichait souvent un air septique devant sa Némésis, mais en vérité, toute cette comédie lui plaisait. Il connaissait maintenant mieux Draco et sous ses airs glacials et détestables, il découvrit un être gentil et bon. Enfin, il fallait chercher bien loin, mais… il s'agissait d'un bon départ ! Et malgré quelques avertissements lui parvenant du côté logique son cerveau, son cœur était plus fort, son amour grimpant en flèche.

Malfoy devait sérieusement se demander ce qu'il faisait encore ici, bien qu'il ne semblait pas dérangé par sa présence. Parfois même, ils dînaient ensembles et discutaient de façon civilisée, riaient et se chamaillaient gentiment. Harry était à la fois assez fier et inquiet du lien qu'il réussissait à entretenir avec le blond. D'un côté, voulait-il vraiment de son amitié ? Et de l'autre, irait-il jusqu'à rendre ce sentiment si fort qui étreignait le Survivant réciproque ?

Malheureusement, le brun s'arrêtait toujours à la même phrase, arrivait toujours à la même et vague conclusion : On verra bien.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Ils étaient tout les deux avachit sur le sofa devant la cheminée et les sujets de conversations s'étaient épuisés. Un silence presque gênant régnait dans la pièce et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça Potter ?

Il eu l'air de dire que la réponse n'en valait pas la peine mais Draco insista du regard.

-C'est que… C'est assez bizarre comme situation quand même tu dois l'avouer ! Nous deux à moitié couché sur un divan qui parlent comme de vieux amis. Et dire qu'on se déteste depuis nos 11 ans, c'est à dire dès le premier jour, c'est pas mal imprévu !

Draco sourit tristement et après quelques minutes de silence, il se décida enfin à dire :

-Tu sais, je t'ai jamais vraiment détesté Potter…

Harry se remit à rire, mais comme la sincérité était trop forte dans la voix du blond, il reprit son sérieux et le questionna de ses yeux émeraude.

-Je veux dire, oui je ne t'aimais pas vraiment parce que j'ai été élevé comme ça, élevé pour aimer ou pour ne pas aimer certains gens selon leur noms et leur grade. Et on m'avait parlé du célèbre Harry Potter, quand j'ai su, je savais déjà avant d'entrer à Poudlard avec qui je me lierais d'amitié. Tout était prévu si on veut et le fait que tu refuse ma main, et que tu deviennes Gryffondor, chouchou de Dumbledore, centre de l'attention… J'ai appris à détester ce genre de gens et j'ai été stupide. Car c'est plus tard que j'ai compris ce que tu devais vraiment ressentir par rapport à ta destiné, à ta popularité et toute ta gloire de héros Survivant. Je me suis sentis vraiment con. Je réalisais que j'avais été contrôlé toute mon adolescence et je me suis rendu compte de tout ce que j'avais perdu… ou encore jamais eu.

Le brun était captivé et à la fois abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le Maître se confierait à lui. Étaient-ils maintenant plus intimes qu'il ne l'avait pensé ?

Draco, de son côté, baissa la tête et ne put réprimer un rire nerveux, jouant des doigts dans sa chevelure d'argent.

-Tu dois t'en foutre, je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça…

-Au contraire, je suis juste un peu étonné, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de ta confiance.

Le prince aux yeux de tempête lui fit ce qu'Harry appellerait un tendre sourire. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il en fut profondément atteint.

-Malgré ce que j'ai pensé, tu dois quand même me l'accordé t'es devenu con après Poudlard, t'es un type bien Potter, avoua Draco.

-Oh là ! T'es en train de divagué Malfoy, c'est quoi ces paroles gentilles !, plaisanta le brun en ébouriffant la chevelure parfaite du maître.

Ce dernier lui lança un faux regard noir.

-Tu sais que tu viens de commettre une erreur là, hein Potter ?, menaça le blond, un sourire malicieux se peignant malgré lui sur son visage.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à se bagarrer, mais bien différemment du temps de Poudlard. Jamais à l'école on aurait vu Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se battre amicalement et même, oui Harry avait osé, se chatouiller !

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à se tirailler par-ci par-là, les insultes et les moqueries, sans aucun impact et ou crédibilité, fusant de temps en temps.

Et Draco prit conscience qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'ami comme Harry, si il avait réellement eu de vrai amis.

Et Harry ne prit conscience de rien du tout, il le savait et aimait de plus en plus Draco, si cela était encore possible.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

_À suivre.. ._

Oui je sais, ce n'est pas beaucoup et désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a plusieurs, je suis vraiment navrée, il est 11H30 et j'ai un gros rhume, j'ai pas mal envie d'aller me coucher XD ! loll Mais ne pensez pas que je vous ai fait ce chapitre seuleemnt pour me débarrasser ! xO Oh non, j'ai pris autant de temps pour l'écrire que pour les autres, seulement, pour les fautes c'est autre chose... XD !

En tout cas, je suis vraiment très impatiente de savoir si vous voudrez encore la finir cette fic ! x')

_  
x.a.n.c.**o .**_


	9. Demain

**Note :** **_JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉE !!!! xO  
_**Je n'en reviens pas tellement j'ai carrément oublié de poster hier ! Le pire c'est que le chapitre était prêt XD !!  
Mais bon pour pardonner ma mémoire d'éléphant .. Je vous poste le chapitre 9 et 10 !  
Et la fic sera C.O.M.P.L.É.T.É.E !  
À moins que ...

_**Bonne lecture ! :)**_

_- x x x - x.a.n.c.**o **  
_

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Chapitre 9 : **Demain**

Le temps passait énormément vite pour nos deux amis. Draco soupira en pensant que dans deux jours, à moins qu'il ne baisse le salaire de Harry, sa dette serait complètement réglée. Cela le rendait un peu triste de penser que le Survivant ne vivrait plus avec lui et encore plus de savoir que cela ne devait pas lui faire grand chose, puisqu'il serait certainement heureux d'avoir finit son travail minable. Il faisait un travail d'elfe, malgré que les elfes n'étaient pas sexy et habillés de courtes robes de boniches – oui il avait curieusement gardé le costume !

Il s'en était passé des choses pendant tout ce temps dans le manoir. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, du moins Draco le pensait, il se sentait un peu insécurisé de l'officialisé. Tout d'un coup que cela n'était pas vraiment réciproque ? Peut-être qu'Harry avait seulement été agréable et avait agit comme avec un ami pour que les mois passent mieux, pour que ce soit moins chiant de cohabiter avec lui ? Le dernier des Malfoy se posait tellement de questions – qu'il n'avait jamais eu à se posé dans toute sa vie – depuis quelque temps qu'un doute s'était installé en lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il aimait Harry.

Cela le perturbait à un point tel que nuits et jours depuis le début du mois, il se posait toutes sortes de questions sans réponses qu'il n'oserait jamais révélées à qui que ce soit. Et celle qui revenait malheureusement le plus souvent était celle sur ses sentiments pour le brun. Le pire était que depuis le début de cette semaine, qui s'achevait en même temps que le départ de son « domestique », il avait réalisé que s'il l'aimait vraiment, cela devait faire depuis très longtemps. Il oserait même dire jusqu'au temps de Poudlard. Mais il n'était sûr de rien, car il ne savait même pas la définition exact du mot « amour ».

Est-ce que lorsqu'une personne s'excuse envers une autre personne de manière exagérée – car il ne l'avait jamais fait avant Harry -, qu'elle se sent seule pendant les moments où elle ne peut la voir, qu'elle voudrait lui parler et l'écouté parler pendant des heures, qu'elle cherche le moindre petit contact textile avec elle et qu'elle lui a volé une chemise parce qu'elle portait son odeur, cela signifie qu'elle l'aime ?

Bon, si le blond mettait tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de sa sévère éducation de côté, son cœur lui criait : OUII !!!

Mais son cœur était fragile sous cette épaisse couche de glace et il mourrait de honte et sûrement d'un amour sans retour, s'il devait affronter un rejet. Il avait extrêmement peur. Et c'est pourquoi, cette semaine, Draco était très nerveux…

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

-POTTER ! Je t'avais dit de m'apporter des sablés et non des chocolats !

-Potter mon thé est froid…

-Potter mais veux-tu bien me dire à quoi as-tu pensé ??

-C'est moi ou ton cerveau te fait défaut aujourd'hui Potter ?

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ?! Tu ne sais donc pas vivre, il me semblait t'avoir dit plusieurs fois de ne pas…

Harry Potter n'en pouvais plus !

Cette semaine, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Malfoy mais il avait terriblement envie de l'étrangler ! Non mais c'est qu'il était énervant à la fin ! Et pour des détails stupides qui plus est !

Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais demain, il lui parlerait. Il avait besoin de savoir, car cela ne pouvait plus duré, il se sentait si épuisé à la fin de ses journées qu'il avait du mal à se relevé le lendemain et que des idées meurtrières lui passaient fréquemment par la tête.

Oh qu'il l'aimait ce con, mais de cette épuisante semaine qui s'achevait demain, il espérait que son calvaire fasse de même, il en avait assez entendu !

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Draco traversait présentement la pire nuit de sa vie, demain était un jour qu'il redoutait indiscutablement. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et son lit semblait le narguer en devenant soudainement inconfortable et froid. Des pensés par milliers se bousculaient dans sa tête et une seule solution, bien qu'il la redoutait depuis bien longtemps, s'offrait à lui : Parler à Harry.

Les mots se percutaient dans son crâne et s'assemblaient à une vitesse folle, cherchant à formé un discours cohérent illustrant ce qu'il ressentait, mais rien ne venait clairement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, demain, il lui parlerait.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

_À suivre.. ._

_Et oui, pas long le chapitre mais vous n'aurez pas longtemps à entendre, je vous poste le prochain dès que je le finis ! ( ce qui ne risque pas de prendre trop de temps ! x) )_

x.a.n.c.**o .**


	10. Révélation

**Note : **Et le dernier chapitre !  
Oui oui vous devez vous demander ce que je voulais dire dans la note du chapitre précédent quand j'ai écrit : " À moins que ... "  
Eh bien comme la fic se termine sur une note assez stupide, je me disais que si vous aviez envie que je poste un épilogue, je pourrais bien le faire, parce qu'il y en a sûrement qui voudrait un véritable lemon pour cette fic ( si il n'y pas de lemon dans les fics que j'adore je deviens dingue, c'est pourquoi je vous demande XD ! ) ! Les détails à la fin du chapitre x) !

**_Bonne lecture ! :)_**

_- x x x - x.a.n.c.**o .**_

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Chapitre 7 : **Révélation** _( je sais vive les bons titres XD ! )_

-Je suis… tellement content… qu'on… ai… PARLÉ !!, gémissait Harry.

Tout était maintenant dit et Draco s'appliquait sur le membre fièrement dressé de son amour. Il le goûtait d'une toute nouvelle façon et dans une situation beaucoup plus qu'agréable. Il le laissait même passer ses mains tremblantes dans sa chevelure d'argent, ce qu'il n'avait jamais laissé faire avant. Le blond voulait tout lui donner et chaque petites attentions semblait d'une grande importance. Chaque geste semblait exagérément bon. Pendant que sa langue était préoccupée, il explorait de nouveaux endroits de ses doigts, faisait frissonner la chair de son amant.

Il ne pensait pas que les mots, ces mêmes mots qui l'avaient fait réfléchir et en vain, l'ayant empêché de dormir toute la nuit, lui viendraient si naturellement, avec tant de facilité.

Le blond voulait désormais faire une chose qu'il avait voulu faire depuis bien longtemps, mais qu'à cause de son orgueil, il n'avait jamais fait : faire l'amour à Harry, à ce petit ange qui avait en ce moment les prunelles si sombres, excité. Il passa ses doigts un a un dans la bouche de son amant et …

Se réveilla !

-ET MERDE !!, hurla Draco, émergeant d'un rêve beaucoup trop réaliste.

Il avait crier si fort qu'Harry, alors qu'il préparait son déjeuner, en avait trépidé et cassé une assiette, se disant qu'une autre mauvaise journée commençait.

Il l'entendit aussi marché comme si un géant habitait l'étage du haut ( TRÈS MAUVAISE JOURNÉE ), puis plus rien. Draco était certainement dans la douche, il la prenait chaque matin.

Harry s'occupa de son méticuleux petit déjeuner comme à son habitude, disposant chaque aliment de manière précise, pressant lui même le jus d'orange, exécutant parfaitement la cuisson des œufs, des toasts, des saucisses et des pommes de terre comme Draco les aimaient.

Se passa alors une chose très inhabituelle. Au lieu d'attendre son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre pour le manger à sa propre table, le maître des lieux descendit directement à la cuisine, endroit dans lequel il ne venait certainement pas souvent. Harry le déduisit puisqu'il ne l'y avait jamais encore vu, cette pièce étant visiblement destinée aux domestiques.

Le brun le regarda faire, intrigué, alors que Draco s'empiffrait goulûment, mangeant presque avec rage. Harry frissonna lorsque Draco découpa sèchement les saucisses avec ses dents, il n'aurait pas voulut être à leur place les pauvres !

Étrangement, l'ex-Serpentard s'arrêta de manger, essuyant négligemment sa bouche du revers de la main, se calmant d'un seul coup. Il avait l'air de se sentir stupide… et ou ridicule. Il se retourna vers lui et le regarda fixement.

-Potter… enfin, Harry.

Potter-enfin-Harry hésita.

-Oui ?

-Eum… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer ça… C'est, j'y ai pensé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et les mots… ils ne venaient même pas, alors si ça sort n'importe comment, je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je dois te le demander.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Oui ?, répéta-t-il, la curiosité piquée.

Draco bloqua. Que fallait-il dire ?! Il répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Ah… je voulais juste te demander, comme c'est ta dernière journée ici, si tu voulais que je… enfin que je t'appelles un elfe pour ranger ta chambre et faire ta valise et… et te raccompagner jusqu'au portail avant que tu n'y transplane ! Ouais, c'est ça.

Harry ne comprenait absolument rien.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Le blond avait présentement envie de se tuer tellement il se sentait risible. Il répondit de nouveau n'importe quoi.

-Eh bien, comme tu as payé ta dette, je me demandais aussi à quelle heure tu partais… ?

Son ex-Némésis soupira, désespérée. Le brun était-il triste ?

-Je ne le savais pas, je n'ai à vrai dire pas pensé compter les jours. Et bien c'était vite passé ! Draco… tu n'es pas resté éveillé toute la nuit pour me dire ça ? Enfin, je… Je vais partir tout de suite puisque j'ai terminé mon boulot.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais autant eu envie de pleurer.

-Très bien, répondit-il malgré ce qu'il ressentait.

Voyant que son départ ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, Harry tenta de faire de même, malgré son irrépressible envie de pleurer.

Tandis que ce dernier était déjà dans au milieu du couloir menant à sa chambre, Draco l'interpella vivement.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?, répondit-il, en se retournant vers lui, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Le blond prit une grandes inspiration et déclara rapidement :

-Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi !

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

*F**i**n*

LOLL XD ! Je suis désolée, j'avais trop envie de finir ainsi ! x')  
Mais bon comme mentionné au-dessus, je vous offre un choix :  
Je laisse ma fic comme elle est  
**ou  
**J'écris un épilogue/lemon juteux x) ?  
Premier choix : Ne m'en parlez tout simplement pas XD !  
Deuxième choix : Envoyez-moi une review qui dit **" OUI ! "  
**Lorsque j'aurais reçu **15 **" oui " ( je n'en demande pas plus x') ! ), je posterai un épilogue ! :P

**_À vous de jouer ! :)_**

_x.a.n.c.**o .**_


	11. Note

**Note à tout les lecteurs !**

Je veux seulement vous informer  
d'une pause dans mon écriture  
c'est à dire que je ne posterais  
pratiquement rien pendant un  
bon bout de temps ! La raison :  
Je m'embarque dans un gros projet,  
un projet qui ( d'après mon  
évalutation ) comptera certainement  
dans les alentours de 20 chapitres  
et pas que des petits comme dans  
" Les friandises de Darren " ! Non,  
là je vous parle de gros chapitres !  
Et donc jusqu'à ce que je l'ai finis,  
je ne posterais que quelques OS,  
j'en ai déjà 2 en tête. Bon, alors  
ne vous posez pas de questions si  
Xanco n'écrit pas pendant admettons  
2 semaines et qu'elle poste seulement  
un petit OS ! XD

**Xanco veut jouer dans la cours des grands ! x')**

À bientôt peut-être...  
Qui sait si je vais trouver le temps d'écrire  
un bon OS x) ?

**- x x x -**

**Bizouu tout pleins ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note :** Et oui, l'épilogue des friandises de Darren est arrivée ! Bien sûr j'aurais due la faire bien avant, c'est à dire au moment où j'ai réalisée qu'il n'y aurait jamais 15 reviews avec des " OUI " comme je l'avais demandé, parce que personne ne lit mes notes de bas de page, sûrement pas non plus celles su haut, mais bon, j'espérais encore ! XD Mais j'en ai quand même eu 10, donc voilà x) ! J'espère que ça vous plaira n___n .

**_Bonne lecture :) !_**

**- x x x - x.a.n.c.o . **

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

**Épilogue**

-Je suis… tellement content… qu'on… ai… PARLÉ !!, gémissait Draco.

Tout était maintenant dit et Harry s'appliquait sur le membre fièrement dressé de son amour. Il le goûtait d'une toute nouvelle façon et dans une situation beaucoup plus qu'agréable. Chaque gestes semblaient exagérément bons. Pendant que sa langue était préoccupée, il explorait de nouveaux endroits de ses doigts, faisait frissonner la chair de son amant.

Le brun passa une main sous le seul vêtement que portait le blond. Celui-ci lui fit la grimace. Personne n'avait jamais touché cet endroit de son anatomie et il n'était pas certain de le vouloir encore aujourd'hui.

Le Survivant se mit à rire d'une manière que Draco trouvait extraordinairement sadique.

-Harry… grogna l'ex-Serpentard pendant que le concerné enfonçait un doigt dans sa chair, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui lança un regard taquin et continua sa manœuvre.

Le jeune homme était très fier de son coup.

C'était une excellente idée qu'il avait eu de menotter Draco au montant de son lit et de lui enfiler la foutue de robe de serveuse qu'il avait du porter pendant des semaines ! Il s'en donnait à cœur joie !

-Draco… Tu m'avais donné ton accord, tu te souviens, pour te faire pardonner ? Tu m'avais promit…, fit le brun avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

-Oui mais… ARGH !, hurla la serveuse, déjà à court d'arguments.

Il faut dire que les doigts de Harry sur sa verge et dans son arrière train ne l'aidaient guère.

Le propriétaire de ces doigts enchanteurs approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du blond pour lui murmurer tout près :

-Détends-toi… Tout va bien aller et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais cela. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi, ne l'oubli pas.

Sa voix était chaude et douce. Draco ne supporterait pas plus longtemps les frissons qu'elle lui procurait. Alors il grogna son accord, sans plus d'enthousiasme.

Jusqu'à ce que les douces lèvres de son amant se posent sur les siennes, les invitant dans leur danse sensuelle. Le blond fondit et répondit furieusement aux baisers. Pendant ce temps, Harry réalisait que même s'il avait été violé et qu'après chacune de ces fois, il s'était dit que plus jamais il ne voudrait que le blond le retouche, il ne trouvait pas lui non plus leur position naturelle.

Alors il fit ce que Draco n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Il se sépara du blond, se prépara rapidement, se positionna au-dessus de lui et s'empala sur son membre plus dur que jamais. Draco sursauta et leva les yeux vers le brun.

Il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beau et excitant spectacle. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de chaque fois se fermer lorsqu'il s'abaissait sur sa verge, traversé chaque fois d'une vague intense de plaisir.

Il n'était pas le seul à ne jamais s'être sentit autant excité, Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps… ce dernier se pencha sur Draco pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Ils pressèrent leur danse et le baiser ne semblait plus vouloir finir.

Le blond sentit quelque chose d'exceptionnellement fort en lui, il avait chaud, une chaleur habituellement inconfortable, mais il l'adorait cette sensation. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, tandis qu'Harry passait sa langue sur son torse, Draco ne put réprimer ces mots:

-Je t'aime mon amour !!

Le brun, sous le choc, continua tout de même à accélérer la cadence et leurs corps emboîtés se tendirent et s'arquèrent lorsqu'ils jouirent tout les deux.

Épuisé, Harry, après s'être défait de l'étreinte de Draco, se laissa tomber sur ce dernier, tout deux la respiration haletante. Le corps du brun se soulevait au même rythme que le torse de son amour.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, souffla-t-il en embrassant son épaule.

L'ex-Gryffondor sentait que le blond était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Et d'après son hésitation, probablement pas quelque chose de romantique.

Mais quoi qu'il dirait, rien ne pourrait lui ôter son sourire béat et heureux…

-Et c'est ça que t'appelles une punition ? Ahh moi j'ai adoré !, poussa Draco.

Harry releva la tête vers son nouvel amant, oubliant totalement sa résolution.

À la tête qu'il faisait le blond comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Surtout lorsque Harry souriait de cette façon si sadique.

-Bon bah, ça donne faim les efforts physiques !, fit Harry en se levant.

-Je te le fais pas dire !, répondit Draco en se lev…

En restant cloué au lit à cause de ses menottes !

Et il comprit que sa punition n'avait pas encore commencée.

Harry lui envoya un beau sourire et malgré les protestations de son amour, se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte de la chambre.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

_Fin pour de vraiiii ! X)_

Alors ? :)  
Pas mal ?  
Mauvais ?  
Pourris ?

Je ne vous en voudrais pas, je ne croit pas exceller dans le domaine du lemon qui reste comique XD !  
( il faut toujours que ça tourne au sérieux que voulez-vous... ^^ )

**- x x x - x.a.n.c.o . **


	13. À ceux qui voulaient le savoir

**Note :** Petite explication...

**- x x x - **_x.a.n_.c**.o .**

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Il était qu'un trou du cul et il le savait. Mais Harry Potter ! HARRY POTTER, c'était impossible de laisser passer ça, surtout pour sa petite entreprise. Darren était à un bar tout près de sa « boutique de bonbons » comme il s'aimait à l'appeler et à un tabouret du célèbre Survivant. Il se replaça rapidement les cheveux, afficha son plus beau sourire et lui adressa un regard charmeur.

Le brun, qui avait déjà plus d'un verre dans le corps à ce moment-là, se dit qu'il en prendrait bien un nouveau avec ce bel inconnu qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis qu'il était entré. Il lui retourna son sourire et l'invita d'un haussement de sourcil à se joindre à lui. S'il avait su que Darren avait un verre plein de drogue devant lui, jamais il n'y aurait touché lorsque celui-ci lui a proposé de le boire. Ce salopard s'en est commandé un autre et lorsque le brun fut assez sonné pour être sur le point de tomber de son siège, Darren le prit dans ses bras et fit signe au barman qu'il avait seulement prit un verre de trop et qu'il s'occuperait bien de lui.

-Ehhhhh… Où tu m'emmène hein ? pouffa Harry, ayant peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

Darren sourit et lui donna un bizou sur le front.

-T'occupes ! Tu seras pas déçu !, mentit-il.

Il n'avait... pas l'intention d'être celui qui aurait Harry Potter dans son lit ce soir, mais il n'en avait que faire, il ramenait le Saint-Graal des bonbons ! Les chiffres serraient hauts ce soir et alors qu'Harry s'endormait, le salaud passait les portes de son « commerce ».

Et c'est comme ça, Mesdames et Messieurs que le Survivant s'est bêtement fait avoir.  
( pour ceux qui voulaient le savoir )

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

_x.a.n_.c.**o .**


End file.
